


The Blessing

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blessing, Christmas, Cute, F/F, Love, Mother in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Emily and JJ are more in love than ever, and Emily is ready to take the next step, but she wants something : JJ's mother's blessing.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissadarhk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissadarhk/gifts).



> / DECEMBER 23RD / 
> 
> Hey guys! I'm back for day 23 of this advent calendar with a Jemily OS (I gotta say, they're my fav couple to write about). I hope you'll like it :) This idea was given to me by my incredible friend Melissa!

It had been almost two years. Two years since Emily had finally had the courage to ask JJ on a date. Two years since JJ had said yes. They had been living a dream, Henry was like a son to her, and JJ turned out to be the woman of her dreams. She loved her more than she could ever explain. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to have her by her side. It had been two years since she had asked her out, and two years later, there was something else she wanted to ask her. She wasn’t old fashioned, but she still wanted to talk about it with JJ’s mom first. She knew how close to her mom JJ had been for a few years now, and she wanted to include her in this story. They were spending a few days with JJ’s parents for Christmas before going back to Washington for New Year’s Eve. 

It was the perfect time for her to talk to Sandy. It was early that morning, Emily was a morning person, she liked to be the first one to wake up. But on that morning of the twenty-third day of December, Sandy was already up. Both women were in the kitchen, looking at the sunrise. Emily seized the opportunity. It was hard to find some time alone with that woman. It was now or never. She cleared her throat : 

“Sandy?”

“Yes darling?” 

“There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” 

Sandy noticed how serious Emily was being so she sat down at the kitchen table in front of Emily. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes I am, don't worry. Everyone is fine. In fact, we’re more than fine. And...I’m just gonna say it. I want to marry your daughter.”

Sandy covered her mouth with both of her hands, trying not to scream out of excitement. 

It took her a few minutes to calm down. She then reached out and held both of Emily’s hands. 

“You have no idea how happy you make me. I’ve never seen Jennifer happier than she is now, with you. She cares about you and loves you in a way I’ve never seen before. The love you share for each other is incredible, and I feel so lucky to witness that. It’s not that I didn’t like Will, but Jennifer wasn’t truly happy and I could feel it. I can’t wait to see her finally marry someone she loves and adore.”

Emily felt tears appearing in her eyes. “Oh boy, if I cry now, what is it gonna look like when I actually ask her. So...that means I have a blessing? Not that I need it of course, you don’t own JJ, but it’s still nice to know if you’re on board?” 

“Of course Emily, of course I give you my blessing. When are you going to ask her?”

“I’m not sure yet, I think I’m gonna wait for a moment where it’s just the both of us, I don’t want to do something complicated, I want it to be simple and beautiful, just like the love I have for her”

JJ’s mom's heart melted as she got up to hug her future daughter in law. 

“I just need you to promise me something” said Sandy, seriously. 

“Anything”

“I want this house filled with grandchildren”

Emily smiled and said “It might be sooner than you think…”

Sandy’s eyes widened in surprise “Are you…”

Emily shook her head. 

The woman’s jaw dropped “Is she…”

This time, the brunette nodded. 

“We wanted to get married first, but it was sudden, we had the money, and we just knew it was now or never. It might not be the conventional order, but since when have we been conventional? I mean” Emily chuckled “We fell in love way before we started dating”. 

Sandy couldn’t even find the words to express how happy she was. 

“But please don’t say anything to JJ, she’s planning to announce it on Christmas morning.”

“Of course, of course”

“Speaking of the devil”. 

Sandy turned around to see JJ, holding Henry’s hand. JJ was already dressed with her traditional christmas sweater and said, cheerfully “Happy Christmas Eve Eve!” 

Emily rolled her eyes “You’ve been waiting to say it since last year, huh?” 

“Absolutely. Best day of the year.” 

Sandy seemed confused. “Who’s Eve? And aren’t we the 23rd?” 

“C’mon mom, we watched it together”

“What?”

“Friends? Phoebe Buffay? She says it on an episode for the 23rd of December”

“Oh right! Friends! She’s the one you had a crush on, right? Who does the cooking?” 

“No, that’s Monica, I’m talking about the blond one, with the guitar.”

“Yes, I see!”. 

JJ laughed then went to sit down next to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Hey baby, I didn’t hear you get up, I missed you this morning”. 

The young woman was used to waking up gently and cuddling with her girlfriend for a while, and then getting up and having breakfast. It was the only way she knew she was going to spend a great day. 

“I’m sorry, I needed to talk to your mom, but don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tonight, and even tomorrow morning if you want, twice”. She winked at her and JJ’s cheeks turned red. 

“I love you”

“I love you too honey”. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it, if you did please leave some kudos/a comment, it helps a lot :)  
> I'll be back tomorrow for day 24 with a Sanvers OS (Supergirl). As much as I love Alex and Kelly, Sanvers will always mean the world to me. 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
